This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Background: Radiology support is provided with a TruDR DICOM compatible digital radiography unit. In addition, images are stored on a VETPACS Nucleus 2005 DICOM distributed imaging server. Methods: Images are accessed at workstations in animal procedure areas and at veterinarians'desktop computers. Ultrasonographic examinations and procedures are performed using one of three Toshiba or a portable GE Logicbook ultrasound machine. Color doppler capability is present on three of the four machines. MRI is performed on the TNPRC campus on a contract basis utilizing a private imaging company. Results/Discussion: In 2010, 1721 radiographs were taken and 1 MRI was performed.